


i wanna get closer, i want you

by jisxngie



Series: DAY6 FICS [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, DAY6 ARE KINGS OF CONCEPTS, EITHER WAY WHAT CAN I DO IS SUCH A NICE SONG, IDK WHAT TO RATE THIS AS??, Light Angst, M/M, MY POOR BBY WONPIL, anyway it's teen and up bc, based off of the 'what can i do' mv, help????, i love them, i waTCHED THE MV AND I CRIED, idk why actually, like???, so you see where this fic is going, sungjin likes the girl, wonpil likes sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisxngie/pseuds/jisxngie
Summary: wonpil slides smoothly into the seat next to sungjin’s, where he usually sits. it creaks a little bit, it always creaks a little bit but it’s always drowned out by the sound of the girls gossiping or the boys being rowdy. wonpil misses when the class was quiet in the mornings.





	i wanna get closer, i want you

**Author's Note:**

> yes i quoted the.the.the in my title doN'T @ ME yongguk + sihyun are my absolutely beautiful and amazing and stunning sons

wonpil slides smoothly into the seat next to sungjin’s, where he usually sits. it creaks a little bit, it always creaks a little bit but it’s always drowned out by the sound of the girls gossiping or the boys being rowdy. wonpil misses when the class was quiet in the mornings. sungjin straightens himself next to him, flashing a smile that made wonpil’s heart flutter. sungjin was always handsome to him, even from when they were little elementary school students sungjin had always been more than handsome to him.

“hi,” it’s comfortable, talking to sungjin like this.  
“hello,” sungjin waves as if they’d met for the first time. wonpil giggles quietly from beside him.

their science teacher is late, the time reading ‘9:34am’ on wonpil’s watch and sungjin draws random patterns on his desk. wonpil observes, watches as fingers rub against the desk, callous from all of the time he knows sungjin spends on his guitar. “how was yesterday?” sungjin pipes up, his gaze switching from the desk to wonpil and wonpil blinks back down at him. 

“it was okay, but i forgot my jumper so i kinda froze because of how long they made us wait in the cold.”

sungjin laughs, that pretty sound that always intrigues wonpil. how can something sound so pretty? “that doesn’t sound fun.” the sun shines in through the windows, brightening up the classroom as wonpil notices dowoon striding in the door, earphones in his ears and hands in his pockets as he ignores the crowd of girls following close behind him. he continues talking to sungjin, admiring the older male as he talked on about the new song he had composed on his guitar. sungjin always looks so dreamy and handsome when he talks about the things he loves. wonpil smiles to himself.

it’s just like when they were little kids; having fun, laughing at each other’s stupid jokes, enjoying each other’s company. sungjin cracks an incredibly bad dad joke and honestly wonpil thinks it’s so bad it’s good. or maybe it’s just because it’s sungjin. either way, it has him leaning back in his chair with his hands linked behind his head as he smiles brighter than the sun. he hears the loud screech of a chair against the vinyl flooring and he opens his eyes again, looking over at sungjin. he can hear jae rambling on behind him about something irrelevant. he observes sungjin’s pretty face. but his eyes look distant.

wonpil’s smile falters a little bit. he turns to look at what sungjin was smiling at.

oh.

of course.

it’s _her_. she’s got long brown hair, pretty brown eyes and a smile that could make flowers bloom. wonpil’s ready to admit that she was way too pretty to be human.

“sungjin?”

sungjin doesn’t even hear him. he has his cheek on the palm of his hand, a small smile tugging at pink lips and stars in his eyes.

it was _her_. the girl wonpil knew the name of too well. wonpil’s smile ceases immediately, his gaze dropping to his desk before they go back up to glance at her and then at sungjin. he pretends it doesn’t hurt when sungjin smiles at her, he pretends to not feel the ache in his heart when sungjin sighs dreamily as if she was his entire world.

 

just for now, he thinks, catching brian's gaze in the reflection of the small mirror on the front desk, i’ll pretend my love for sungjin never existed.

 

 

 

when class finishes sungjin’s too caught up watching her to notice wonpil slipping speedily out of class, head down and face out of sight.

 

“oi, what’s up with wonpil?” brian strides up to sungjin and asks gruffly, hands stuffed in his uniform pockets and one earphone in.

“wonpil? nothing’s wrong with him, why?” sungjin only now notices his friend is missing.

“he was upset and crying during the group work, just thought i’d let you know,” brian walks off without another word,

 

 

and sungjin feels his heart twist into a knot he can’t undo.

**Author's Note:**

> I CRIED WATCHING THAT PART IN THE MV I AM NOT KIDDING MY HEART ACHED FOR WONPIL MY SON
> 
> also i forgot to say this in my last post but my sons in wanna one debuted! i'm proud of them :))
> 
> comment 'hi hello' if you want more day6 fics from yours truly
> 
> EDIT: SHSHSFDDGH I CAN'T BELIEVE NO ONE'S POINTED OUT THE HI HELLO REFERENCE I PUT IN HERE LMAO
> 
> EDIT 2.0: ALSO DO YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEL?? COMMENT AND I MIGHT DO ONE :)) <33


End file.
